


Tricked

by Hanbinwifey



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: Going home to see your man and your friend on your bed? Not a good view for Junhoe.





	1. Reversed Reality

Junhoe rubbed the back of his neck to calm his nerves as he walked down the familiar road to their dorm. His mind was busy from recalling today’s event. This day had been nothing but annoying from the start. The vocal trainer made him sing for 2 hours straight until he got his notes right while the other members kept flocking all around his boyfriend in the practice room.

 

Oh, and Hanbin,  _ the tigerbin _ , of course, didn’t miss his chance to scold Junhoe whenever he made a mistake, even the smallest one, undoubtedly pissing him off the most.

 

“Ugh, fuck it.” Junhoe was too tired to think, body was as exhausted as his brain. His body was sore from all the practice, while his mind filled with rage and madness. Maybe if Yunhyuk hyung didn’t ask him to buy groceries, he’d be in bed at this moment, sleeping or cuddling with Jinhwan.

 

_ Oh yeah, Jinhwan. _ Jinhwan would be able to wash away the tiredness from him right now. Junhoe flashed a smiled remembering Jinhwan said he will sleep with him tonight. So he quickened his pace, wanting to meet his man.

 

As Junhoe reached the dorm, he hurriedly put the groceries on the couch. It was something that he  _ should  _ never do actually, remembering Yunhyeong would nag him for being messy. He’d be sulky and all for a whole day about it. Ah, but forget about that guy, Junhoe will deal with it tomorrow.

 

_ “ _ Jinhwan, I’m-“ Junhoe opened his room while grinning, expecting Jinhwan to be waiting for him.

 

The sight that greeted him instead made him freeze, wiping the grin off his face.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in my bed?” Junhoe frowned real quick as he saw Jinhwan, whose hand was lingering on Hanbin’s neck, was in bed with him. The tips of their noses met. Blood rushed to his head, making waves of nausea suddenly barged in, and Junhoe tried his best to not let it shown.

 

Both jumped out of the bed so abruptly. Too sudden that Jinhwan’s leg hit the hard side of the bed and made him whimper in pain. And without a doubt, piled up the suspicion of the room owner.

 

“Don’t look so surprised, I just asked a  _ question _ .” Junhoe emphasized on every word. 

 

He was on thea verge of snapping from seeing his man and his leader, Hanbin were in his room,  _ on his bed to be exact _ , in the middle of the night. Though his voice sounded composed, he wasn’t. It was pure luck that his sanity caught  him faster before his anger did.

 

Jinhwan and Hanbin were caught in a certainly weird pose,  _ almost kissing,  _ or maybe they’ve already kissed, if Junhoe needed to highlight it. How the leader had his hand on the elder’s cheek and how Jinhwan’s hand wrapped around his neck was still vividly playing in Junhoe’s mind. Ah, don’t forget how Jinhwan’s shirt was a bit lifted. Were they about to make out or what?

 

Neither of them talked, Jinhwan was too confused about what to say while Hanbin could only scratch his head awkwardly. Both irked the hell out of Junhoe. As he walked closer to them, his mind split into two ; half waiting for an explanation, half holding him to stay sane. His eyes kept on switching between staring at Hanbin and Jinhwan.

 

“J-Junhoe, first, let’s calm down, shall we?” Jinhwan stuttered a bit, hands raised flatly in front of his chest, gesturing to Junhoe to stay still. The way he looked so perplexed made Junhoe hardened his jaw even more. Why did Jinhwan sound like he just committed a sin? A heavy one? Was he really cheating?

 

“Oh, the  _ audacity _ for you to talk back.” He smirked. “I’m very calm right now.” Junhoe added as he stopped walking. Junhoe didn’t even remember to close the door behind. His arms crossed with hs body leaning forward. He was obviously  _ not calm _ . The dark aura around him confirmed it. Junhoe had a murderous gaze his eyes radiated, ready to eat anyone alive.

 

Sensing the tensed atmosphere, Hanbin stepped in. “No you’re not. And it’s not what you think it is.” He tried to help Jinhwan by giving an explanation, which wasn’t so convincing in Junhoe’s eyes, hence, made him scoffed in annoyance.

 

“And what do you think  _ I think _ ?” Junhoe raised his brow.  Hanbin gulped, not expecting  Junhoe to question him like that.

 

“We’re uh, j-just stumbled upon something and f-fell and you happened to catch us in a weird position.”  Jinhwan blinked repeatedly in nervousness when explaining as he took a step forward.

 

But Junhoe rolled his eyes before retorting back. “And you expect me to believe that? With your fucking hand lingering on his neck and your noses touching? Fucking believable, indeed.” Junhoe snorted. “And why are you in my room anyway? Ha! Can’t believe I’d able to witness such a real cheating scene. Go ahead guys, I’ll be very pleased to save the sextape.” Junhoe raised the edge of his lips, tone intentionally mocking.

 

Jinhwan was taken aback by his words. Each words slipped from Junhoe’s mouth sounded very mean and accusing. Being in relationship with him for over 4 years and this never happened. Not even once. Junhoe is the type of man who would shut himself away when he was mad instead of snapping here and there, so the thought of him being extremely mad never crossed Jinhwan’s mind. Afraid that Junhoe would fight with the leader, Jinhwan braved himself up and walked closer to the young guy, though his feet were a bit shaky. 

 

“Listen, Junhoe. Please calm down before assuming things, ok-“

 

“Oh shut up!” Junhoe cut him off, making Jinhwan stop  talking any further. He wasn’t listening. “You thought I’m assuming things after seeing you both in my room?  _ In my bed _ ?” His voice raised up. “In the middle of the night?” Short brief accelerated the tension in the room before Junhoe continued “A minute late and I’d probably see you fucking with each other.”

 

Jinhwan’s face hinted a wounded expression upon hearing it. It surprised  him and he was really sure his expression visibly showed it. “You think about us that way?” Hanbin couldn’t take this, a shock of disbelief sounding within his raised voice. “Listen to our explanation first, asshole!” He was about to slap Junhoe on his face but Jinhwan’s hand held him. “Don’t!” Jinhwan said, his tone low.

 

A smug smile in Junhoe’s face appeared.

 

“Ah dear leader, forgive my impoliteness, please.” Junhoe bowed sarcastically. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. We can fuck him together you know.” He eyed Jinhwan as he spoke, hurting him deeper with every phrase slipped from his mouth.

 

“You!” Something inside Hanbin’s brain exploded when he heard the harsh words. Junhoe went too far and he didn’t appreciate it. It was beyond accusing especially when Junhoe refused to listen to them. He shook Jinhwan’s hand and went right to grabbing Junhoe by his shirt collar.

 

“Take. It.  Fucking.  Back.” Hanbin clenched his teeth. Junhoe startled over the sudden action. This was something that he could’ve witness when Hanbin was really pissed, but the expression was even greater than the one who appeared during practice hours when any of iKON member made a mistake. But Junhoe couldn’t afford to chicken out right now. The thought of his man being touched by another guy was the reason behind his fake bravery.

 

He smirked, fueled by the fire even more as rationality left his entire mind. “Oh, why? That bitch dislike threesome?”

 

No, he didn’t mean this. For fuck’s sake, he didn’t. It was just the anger won and invaded his brain. Junhoe mentally scolded himself after saying it. He would never hurt Jinhwan on purpose because his man was an angel personified. Junhoe never once pictured himself saying mean things to Jinhwan. He couldn’t forgive himself if that ever happened. But he did it now out of madness. Though he could see Jinhwan clutching his chest over his sentence, Junhoe couldn’t help but to hurt him.

 

Jinhwan deserved this. Part of his mind justified his action to hurt Jinhwan. Imagine going home after a tiring day hoping your boyfriend would calm you down only to see him in your bed with another man, looking like they were about to kiss? Junhoe was badly hurt.

 

“You went too far, you fucker.” Hanbin’s eyes were full of anger, sent shivers down to Junhoe’s spine, but he acted tough nonetheless. The emotion he displayed seemed to defy the leader.

 

Junhoe clenched his knuckles. “That should be my words, you-“

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOO JUNHOE!!” Donghyuk shouted behind Junhoe and made him jump in surprise, losing his urge to swat Hanbin. “Wooooo!!!” Hanbin suddenly let go of Junhoe’s collar and pushed him abruptly toward iKON members behind, making him blink perplexedly.

 

“Oy oy, the cake, careful.” Bobby’s voice pitched up in panic when a big body was thrown into them.

 

“What the actual-“ Junhoe cussed in utter confusion when his body bumped into Chanwoo’s chest. Zero second later when his back met a couple of hands trying to catch him ,  realization finally dawned upon his mind.

 

“This was a fucking prank ??!!” Junhoe shouted in frustration while turning his body to them, which only made the rest of iKON laugh. Since when had they been standing behind him? Did Junhoe really forget to lock his door? Bobby almost dropped the small white cake in his hand when he cackled with laughter.

 

So  _ this _ was the reason why they constantly pissed him off. This is why they made his whole day felt like hell. Maybe the vocal trainer was also involved in this. The manager who never asked for help suddenly demanded him to buy groceries? Junhoe should’ve known something was off. 

 

Holy fuck, was Hanbin and Jinhwan’s scene earlier included in the prank? Oh god, they really got him there.

 

“Fuck..” Junhoe cursed upon the realization.  Yunhyeong tapped Junhoe’s cheek lightly. “Language, young man!” He curled up a wide smile, looking all content. Pretty sure he wouldn’t nag Junhoe over the misplaced groceries on the couch. The tension in the room changed from overflowing anger to happiness in a blink of an eye.

 

Junhoe squatted down almost instantaneously. His big palms covered all part of his reddened face, feeling nothing but ashamed for getting tricked. How could he forgot that today, 31 st of March, was his birthday. It explained why the members kept pissing him off, to rile him up until he snapped and then celebrate his frustration.

 

Just how many times Junhoe had fallen to this lame old trick? Last year they stole his passport when he was about to fly to Japan, two years before they faked a meeting to disband iKON. This year, Junhoe was so confident he wouldn’t let himself be fooled. But iKON proved him otherwise. He was stupid. A certified idiot.

 

The members were still laughing and Junhoe could only mutter ‘ _ shut up _ ’ which was nowhere near scary and made them cackled more even. The embarrassment really slapped Junhoe on his face that he couldn’t afford to raise his head.  But then a thought crept onto his mind.  _ Jinhwan _ . Junhoe stood up in surprised.

 

“Guys, my middle finger is up for y’all.” Junhoe shouted mildly with a frowned face. He pointed the middle finger aimlessly to all the guys behind him, but no one took him seriously as Chanwoo darted out his tongue in return.

 

“He really snapped today hahahaha.” Donghyuk couldn’t help but hold his tummy because Junhoe was so funny.

 

Lots of laugh later and few photos and celebration with the main star of today, the iKON finally left his room. It took around one hour or so before they let him alone. But one stayed still, Jinhwan.

 

He was still lying down in Junhoe’s bed, giggling non-stop seeing Junhoe pics in his phone used for recording all the moments before. Junhoe looked all sulky in almost every pic s which meant their prank was a huge success. Junhoe was still confused with all the feelings inside him and could only stared at Jinhwan from the other side of the bed.

 

Happy, confused, thrilled, mad, jealous, lingering in his mind. But there it was,  _ regret,  _ the emotion that overwhelmed above all. Then they mixed all together, fused into indescribable emotion that even Junhoe couldn’t explain.

 

He went too far today. To Hanbin, and to Jinhwan, especially. Guilty easily made its way and filled up his heart. If he could turn back time, there was no other moment he would like to change but today. He didn’t have to snap that hard. The painful expression of Jinhwan was still playing, haunting him like crazy.

 

“Hyung..” A small voice escaped his lips, made Jinhwan looked at him swiftly and hummed a “Yes?”

 

As Junhoe moved a bit closer to Jinhwan, the latter raised one brow upon his expression. Unreadable, a bit sadness, much disappointment, tagging along on Junhoe’s face. Jinhwan straightened his body, worried.

 

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled the apology. A bit vague, but Jinhwan could heard it perfectly. “For what exactly?” Jinhwan smiled, genuinely concerned when Junhoe didn’t look happy after the birthday surprise. Junhoe’s lips pressed together, creating a view as if they disappeared. Was he feeling down? Did he regret something? Jinhwan couldn’t tell it clearly.

 

“For my.. harsh words earlier..” His eyes plummeted down, gravitated toward the dark colored tiles under his feet. He looked fidgety playing with his fingers, like a 5 year-old boy who was caught by his mom doing something wrong. Nevertheless, though he was a fully grown man, it was still cute in Jinhwan’s opinion.

 

Of course Jinhwan couldn’t forget when Junhoe mocked him and Hanbin earlier. It was still fresh in his mind when Junhoe addressed him as a bitch and even suggested a threesome. He was hurt by it undeniably. But he knew Junhoe did it out of anger only. “Come here.” Jinhwan patted the bed, smiling faintly as he signaled Junhoe to move right next to him. “You didn’t mean it, did you?” Jinhwan asked when Junhoe moved and their thighs met.

 

Junhoe shook his head lightly. He never meant any  single word he said towards Jinhwan earlier. But still, he should never said it in the first place. Oh, how Junhoe wished the universe to  swallow him right now. 

 

“Then it doesn’t matter. I can see why you were being like that, babe.” Jinhwan cupped his jaw. “Hey, look at me..” He continued when the latter refused to meet his eyes. Junhoe eventually gave in and slowly stared at Jinhwan. His pupils dilated as the emotions inside ate him up. And somehow, it hurt Jinhwan to see him like this.

 

“We saw that coming, that’s part of our plan, to make you snap real hard. Don’t worry, that was expected.” Jinhwan still had an angelic face on, which made Junhoe hate himself even more. He fucked up real bad and Jinhwan still forgave him.

 

“I should be the one who should be sorry, Junhoe. I shouldn’t have gone with that idea, you know, tricking you with cheating and my hand over Hanbin’s neck, letting him invade my personal space and such. It was an uncomfortable experience, I must say.” Jinhwan sighed. He talked with low tone, sounding guilty after tricking his man. Jinhwan didn’t know that being touched by Hanbin could drive Junhoe that mad. He and the rest did anticipate the worst possible outcome, like Junhoe punching the leader, but they were taken by surprise when Junhoe could use his mouth as well. Today, he discovered another side of Junhoe he should never play with.

 

“It angered me, hyung. I can’t stand the idea of you being touched by another man. Maybe no matter how many times they use that trick, I’ll still fall for it..” Junhoe rested his head on Jinhwan’s lap, covering his face with his arm, making Jinhwan flinch a bit by the sudden movement. 

 

“I’m sorry..” Jinhwan whispered. He meant it. Junhoe was obviously hurt from his action today. And he was willing to pay for whatever price that will come out from it. Junhoe removed his arm from his sight and looked at Jinhwan. “You didn’t enjoy that, right? I mean, Hanbin looked like he really did..” Junhoe tried to keep his tone flat, but his squinted eyes made Jinhwan knew he was suspicious. Jinhwan snickered.

 

“When you entered the dorm, we panicked on how to make it more convincing that we were really cheating. Hanbin suggested that pose, that’s why he was satisfied seeing it worked well. That’s all.”

 

“Yeah but your nose, your cheek, he touched it all. Do I need to mention your shirt was lifted? It made me really mad.” Junhoe grunted. “You’re mine, I hate seeing it.” His voice went low and lower as he spoke.

 

“I assure you, babe. No feelings attached. You know how whipped I am for you. “ Jinhwan kissed Junhoe’s cheek. And just like that, Junhoe face was flushed. This was what Junhoe needed after an exhausting day. Jinhwan’s touch, Jinhwan’s smile, Jinhwan’s kiss, Jinhwan himself.

 

“Did he…kiss you?” Junhoe asked the man whose face was as red as him right at this moment. Slight accusation can be heard in his tone.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Jinhwan asked in surprise, eyes widened in disbelief, making an instant guilt built up within Junhoe’s heart. “Nah, I know you didn’t.” Junhoe then smiled with satisfaction. He knew it. Jinhwan would’ve never done it. Jinhwan hads once cried a whole night in front of Junhoe after a stranger in a club accidentally touched his ass. From then he knew, Jinhwan’s loyalty was his.

 

But when Jinhwan was being nothing but loyal, no one was sure about the other party a.k.a Hanbin. That leader always enjoyed himself being alone, sometimes being clingy and touchy with all members, exclude Junhoe, but many times showed an asexual vibe. His love life was the definition of tragic. Fans assumed he was in love with Bobby, some said he had a thing for Jinhwan, or Yunhyeong. But not even iKON could tell because Hanbin never showed a clear sign.

 

“I wonder if Hanbin was having fun touching you..” Junhoe trailed his thumb over Jinhwan’s cheek, which made Jinhwan startle when the warm finger touched his cold skin.

 

“You are seriously being over sensitive right there..” Jinhwan sighed in reply, a little tired hearing Junhoe’s endless accusation.

 

Silence blanketed them for a while before Junhoe came to an idea. He smirked, and Jinhwan knew he was up to something.  “Let me erase all his traces then.” He curled a smile. A smug one.

 

Jinhwan arched an eyebrow. “What trace? And how exactly would you do that?” Confusion can be seen on his face.

 

Junhoe only flashed a smile before looping his arm around Jinhwan’s neck, pulling him to cease the space between them.

 

“Your nose is mine.” He kissed the tip of Jinhwan’s noise, made the latter flustered by the sudden action. “Your cheek is mine.” Junhoe pecked on his right cheek. “Your lips..” Junhoe paused a bit. Jinhwan gulped when he saw his man eyes turned dark. It’s lust, a bit of love, fused with a little frustration.

 

“They’re mine.” Junhoe pressed his head over him, removing the space between them completely. It started as a light peck then turned into a wet, feverish one.

 

“u-uhm, Junhoe.” A soft moan escaped Jinhwan’s lips when Junhoe nibbled it lightly. Junhoe smirked while kissing upon hearing it. It aroused him. Jinhwan’s moans easily turned him on.

 

“Let me remind you who owns that body of yours.” Junhoe straighten himself and flipped his man until Jinhwan’s back met the bed.

 

“Just so you know, I haven’t received my birthday gift from you yet.”

 

Jinhwan smiled teasingly, knowing exactly what Junhoe was implying.

 

“Come claim your gift, daddy.”

 

The smile on Junhoe’s face brushed off completely after that words left Jinhwan’s mouth. The older really knew how to snatch the sanity away from his mind. The sensual tension filled the room as the sounds of their making out continued. 

 

Who cares if it was midnight? Who cares if they’re going to have a meeting early in the morning? All Junhoe wanted right now was to fuck Jinhwan senselessly until he couldn’t walk properly, no matter how many hours it would take.

 

The two grown men lost track of time as they swam in the sea of love and lust, feeling themselves as the frustration wore off by letting it out with each other. It took hundreds of kisses, hugs, moans, skin slapping noises until Junhoe felt alive again.

 

“That was amazing.” He panted as Jinhwan rested on his chest, satisfied by what they just had, in which the older one replied with chuckled.

 

Both heads were in the clouds, wandering to places. Junhoe felt calm right now, mind clearer than before. Makeup sex after all those misunderstanding and tiring day felt utterly overwhelming.

 

Jinhwan hid his face on Junhoe’s chest. He could sense the happiness Junhoe radiated right now, judging from his heartbeat alone. Though he didn’t see Junhoe’s face, he knew he was smiling, content over their make up time. But Jinhwan didn’t feel the same way when regret slowly crept it’s way to him. 

 

He told Junhoe everything.  _ Almost. _ Except one part.

 

It was when he saw Hanbin’s eyes turning dark and his finger trailing over his lips while waiting for Junhoe to come home. He would never tell Junhoe what Hanbin did that time. About how he said he wished Jinhwan was his. About his confession. About the sad yet hungry gaze he had.

 

And about the sudden kisses he gave to Jinwhan.

 

And certainly, Jinhwan would never tell Junhoe, nor Hanbin, that he  _ slightly _ enjoyed the kiss. Jinhwan shut his eyes. His heart betrayed Junhoe for a moment, but he let himself carry that fact alone. Not in this lifetime would he let anyone else know that. Not as long as Junhoe owns him. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

 

Maybe Junhoe was tricked deeper than he knew. But Jinhwan didn’t have to tell him. And Junhoe didn’t have to know.

“Happy birthday..” Jinhwan ended their night with his throaty voice, hugging Junhoe as tight as he could, burying the ugly truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear claire, I hope you like this <3  
> Shoutout to eva, mic, and @datboii for helping me with the grammar i woof you


	2. Let Me Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's actually happening before Junhoe reach the dorm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin point of view before the birthday prank.  
> (I know the grammar is a mess for this chapter and i'm lack at vocabulary so I'm sorry in advance)

Hanbin flinches over the idea when Chanwoo suggested it. “Ah, I don’t get it. Why should it be me? Just choose Bobby.” He whines, scrunching his face. His tone is so childish that Donghyuk couldn’t help but laughs quietly. Hanbin crosses his arms in disagreement, totally against the idea. It was already 9 PM KST and yet they couldn’t make any decision on how to pull the final prank on Junhoe.

“He pissed off more than enough, don’t you guys see it? I think it’s unnecessary to keep going on.” He continues while resting his head on the table in front of him. “What if he punches me?” Hanbin shudders at the thought. Junhoe had exercised so hard these days and his body is well built. He could easily take Hanbin down with his Jiujitsu skills.

“Come on Hyung. You know Bobby Hyung is bad at this.” Bobby sends a glare after Donghyuk said that, but mentally agrees knowing he’s so bad at acting. “ You just need to play as if Jinhwan Hyung is cheated with you, don’t you want to see Junhoe’s shocked face?” Donghyuk insists

"I don’t mind though. I mean, Junhoe never really mad, at least I want to see that too.” Jinhwan voice out his opinion as a smile curl on his face. Hanbin scoffs because everyone else seems to enjoy this too much.  
“Look, it’s hard enough to pretend I’m mad at him earlier. Yunhyeong is a better option because he can act. I almost laugh when I scolded him this morning.” Hanbin still stands on his opinion. Most of the time, the members will follow his words without any further discussion, but it’s when they face tigerbin. The man who sits in front of them right now is softbin, the one who can’t resist whatever his members ask.

“Ugh, you know I won’t let Yun-hyung to touch anyone else.” Chanwoo grunts, pouting a little bit, pulling out an angry yet cute face. Hanbin hisses when Yunhyeong pats Chanwoo head, annoyed by the action because it reminds him of his single ass.

“Add 1 hour more to practice for tomorrow then.”

Bobby widened his eyes upon hearing Hanbin’s request. “What the hell, hanbin? You want my feet to be broken?”

“You sick, I have a grandpa body, have mercy on me.” Yunhyeong joins the whiny club.

“Thirty minutes or not at all.” Hanbin doesn’t bulge over the whines.

The members groan and roll their eyes almost simultaneously.

“Fine.” Chanwoo grimacing in pain, followed by the satisfied smile from their leader.

***

“And how exactly we do this?” Hanbin asks Jinhwan whose busy playing with his phone. Jinhwan doesn’t sway his eyes from the small device his eyes fixated into. He’s lying down on Junhoe’s bed comfortably, ignoring the latter who sits on the edge of the bed.

“Hyung, I’m asking here.” Hanbin reaches out his hand, grabs Jinhwan wrist with a bit of force. Jinhwan blinks perplexedly when his body being pulled easily by the leader. They sit face to face, and Hanbin looks so serious. Hanbin’s black iris looking straight to Jinhwan’s. Jinhwan slowly puts his phone down and muttering ‘I don’t know’ in a small voice because Hanbin looked a bit pissed off with his arms crossed.

They don’t have all time in the world, and Junhoe could come anytime. It irks Hanbin when Jinhwan seems too calm about this. As someone whose forced to agree to pull the final prank to Junhoe, Hanbin has right to feel a bit angry when Jinhwan ignores him.

“We have to make it seem convincing, or else it would be a total failure. You guys had pulled all day to make him mad, so be more cooperative.” Maybe because Hanbin is a bit annoyed, his voice rises up, making he looks like he’s on Tigerbin mode. Jinhwan contemplating about what to do before letting out a smile, a reassuring one he hopes, in which he doesn’t know, have a pretty big impact toward Hanbin.

“Just sleep together until he comes.” Jinhwan says while pouting his lips, the signature expression he had every time he thinks about something seriously. His words are not so convincing because his tone is too flat. But that’s not where Hanbin planted his focus. Hanbin shuts his eyes and tips his head a bit to the back, trying to shake away the image Jinhwan displayed. It’s cute. _Jinhwan’s expression is so fucking cute right now._

When Hanbin opens his eyes a second later after able to calm his mind down, he finds Jinhwan putting his index finger under his bottom lip, raising it up while his eyes looking at the ceiling. Once again, Hanbin has a hard time. His brain is trying it’s best to focus on thinking, but his eyes keep on secretly glancing toward the older.

Jinhwan’s using a big, white T-shirt. It’s Junhoe’s, he could tell. Jinhwan always wears it before he sleeps. He claims that Junhoe likes it. Little did he knows, Hanbin also likes it. So, so much. For fuck’s sake, Jinhwan looks so small and cute in those clothes and Hanbin wants to cancel this plan and go out of Junhoe’s room to wash away any inappropriate thought he has at this moment.

But then again, maybe this is his only chance.

Hanbin curls a faint smile, more like a smirk actually . “What about this, Hyung?” Hanbin pushed Jinhwan down gently, making him startles in sudden action. When Jinhwan’s body moves abruptly and flat against Junhoe’s blanket, he’s being a little wary to Hanbin. Hanbin supports himself above Jinhwan’s with his two hands, locking Jinhwan’s movement.

“W-what are you doing?” The nervousness within Jinhwan’s voice makes Hanbin internally laughs. Hanbin doesn’t even knows what he’s doing, but he lets his instinct to guide him. “We should make this seems convincing, Jinhwan.” Hanbin leans in to Jinhwan, entering his personal space, in which makes Jinhwan flushed. Too flustered to think, he forgets that Hanbin didn’t even address him as Hyung. He raises his hands flat against Hanbin’s chest.

“Whoa, whoa, what are you doing, bin-ah.” Jinhwan’s eyes widened in shock when Hanbin’s nose almost touched his own. He could feel the warm breath from the leader and it makes him panicking. Hanbin liquefies over the name. He’s only planning to tease Jinhwan, having fun seeing his flustered face, no more or less. But did Jinhwan realize calling him ‘bin-ah’ make something snapped inside his brain?

 _This is wrong._  
_Hanbin, this is wrong._  
_Stop it._

The sounds keep on ringing in Hanbin’s head. It’s his sanity, desperately trying to make his rationality stays. Though Hanbin always easily touch Jinhwan in daily basis, the context is not like this. It's always a brotherly hug or a simple one without any further meaning. But today, both of them know, it’s more than that.

Hanbin likes Jinhwan. So much, actually. Probably right from the first time they met, but not in sexual way (or so Hanbin claims). He always thinks it’s the same feeling he had for Bobby and the rest of the iKON. He has never dated anyone, hence, he’s beyond inexperienced. Hanbin had no clue about his own feeling until Junhoe asked Jinhwan out 4 years ago. That's where Hanbin realized he already lost his chance to confess. So the best he could do is curl a bitter smile whenever he sees Junhoe and Jinhwan doing their things and fooling around with another members.

For the sake of his group, Hanbin won’t let his selfishness to take over himself. There is couple of times when he see Jinhwan sleeps adorably, without anyone in the dorm, and he almost kiss him whenever that happens. He could always supresses his urge eventually. But maybe, _today_ , _just today_ , he wants to be selfish. It's now or never.

Jinhwan still blinks in confusion, eyes wandering to places, trying to avoid Hanbin’s. Even so, Hanbin keeps on moving his face forward until the tip of their noses meets.

“I’m sorry.” He says as he caresses Jinhwan’s cheek. Jinhwan’s face hints disoriented looks, too shocked to properly respond. Hanbin is not this kind of person (in Jinhwan’s memory). Yes, he likes to fooling around and giving kisses and hugs to all members (except Junhoe because that man dislike it so much), but the Hanbin he sees in front of him right now is too… different. It scares him a bit.

“Wh-what for..?” Jinhwan forgets their attempt to pull a prank at Junhoe. They should be pretending as if they were cheating right at this moment. But why the hell this feels so real? Slowly, the thought of Junhoe dissolving into thin air, leaves Jinhwan’s mind almost unnoticeable, replaced by Hanbin only.

Hanbin doesn’t talk at all. The sad gaze he has on his eyes mixed with...lust? Jinhwan can't really think about it because his face is too red right now, couldn't afford to look at Hanbin any longer. And just when Jinhwan tries to eyeing the leader once again, that man already pushes himself and glued his lips to Jinhwan's. “I’m sorry…” Hanbin repeats the same phrases when he pulled himself from Jinhwan’s lips. His eyelids are half open, while Jinhwan’s are fully widened. Jinhwan is too confused about what’s happening, unable to do anything. It’s like his brain has stopped working completely, bewildered about what to do.

Hanbin fully opening his eyes in a slow motion. Too slow that Jinhwan feels like he is putting a show.

He gulps before continue. “Hyung, I- I like you. " Hanbin says, face flushed with red, "No, maybe I love you.” He shakes his head, trying to corrects himself before stares right into Jinhwan’s soul, sends shivers down to the latter's spine. Jinhwan’s heart dropped to his stomach upon hearing it.

Seriously, what the fuck is happening?

“W-what?” Jinhwan’s words stuck in his throat, unable to be fully delivered because of Hanbin’s sudden confession. Did Hanbin just say he love him? Jinhwan feels like his heart is about to burst.

Hanbin leans in for the second time. Kissing Jinhwan without consent once again. Stupidly enough, Jinhwan stays still, his body stiffens up but he's not rejecting it.

“I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.” Hanbin's mumbling as he creates space between them when he reluctantly pulls himself. And Jinhwan swear he could see Hanbin's watery eyes. He's crying. Kim Hanbin is crying. The furrowed brows along with his compressed lips enough to tell that he’s serious about this. Jinhwan feels his heart ripped into pieces because nothing is sadder than seeing Hanbin’s tears. That leader is barely expressed his sadness. Even though the whole world is trying to break him down, he will stand strong on his feet. He’s the definition of a tough man, a leader everyone respected.

So when he cries, it only means his feeling is too great to bear. Like when they lost in WIN, or when he read nasty articles about his members. Or when he was unable to go home and meet his sister during their touring days in Japan. So what could probably drives Hanbin to cry right now?

Jinhwan doesn’t know what kind of emotion he feels at this moment. His heart is beating like crazy and he could feel the tip of his ears are hot. Is it the same one he feels toward Junhoe? Probably not. Maybe it's a mix of sympathy and sadness, maybe more, maybe less. All Jinhwan knows is the feelings are making him forget about Junhoe almost completely.

“I wish you were mine, Hyung." Hanbin's voice is trembling as he speaks. " I’ve loved you longer than Junhoe, but when I realized, you were already his.” Hanbin sniffs at his lame confession, and it draws Jinhwan in. He doesn’t say anything in reply, and somehow, Hanbin interprets it as a signal to keep on going.

  
“Last time, I promise. I’m sorry.” Hanbin lost count on how many times he had apologized as he slowly removes the space between them, processes to kiss Jinhwan once again.

And Jinhwan closes his eyes, gave in when the plumps lips meet his own. He doesn't move his lips at all though, he lets Hanbin does whatever he wants. Jinwhwan can sense the frustration of Hanbin by his lips alone. Hanbin pours all the feelings he’s been holding since forever in this last kiss. His jealousy toward Junhoe, his love toward Jinhwan, his frustration over himself, his never ending regrets, his pain, his sadness, fused into one, long feverish kiss. Hanbin’s brain keeps on screaming Junhoe’s name. It’s wrong, it’s hella wrong. But somehow, it feels incoherently correct.

God, if this what heaven feels like, let Hanbin stay for a couple more minutes.

Jinhwan is too fixed to the kiss, doesn’t realize when Hanbin’s hand starts lifting his shirt. The second when he feels a cold air blown to his skin, Jinhwan lips parted in surprise. And Hanbin, though he never kissed anyone before, taking it as a wrong sign and licking the latter’s lips, and Jinhwan’s melts in action instead of complaining.

“Bin, ah..” Jinhwan moans unintentionally, hands lingering around Hanbin’s neck automatically, pressing Hanbin's head to him so the younger could kiss him even deeper. Jinhwan has lost it. His rationality. His sanity. His loyalty. He doesn't know for how long they've kissed. But when his lung feels airless, that's where Jinhwan opens his eyes.

“Bin, Hanbin, I can’t breath.” Jinhwan taps on his chest lightly, and Hanbin grins while kissing before pulling himself away, slowly. His nose tip still attached on Jinhwan’s. Both are panting, gasping for oxygen.

When Jinhwan breaths against Hanbin’s face, his phone rings.

 _Junhoe is here already._  
_-Chanwoo_

Too bad, Jinhwan is too distracted by Hanbin’s action, he doesn’t even see his message. When his hand is still lingering on Hanbin’s neck and Hanbin’s hand still caressing his cheek, someone opens the door.

Koo Junhoe.

***

Hanbin is now sitting in his own bed, recalling his stupid action earlier.  
“ _Holy fuck I’m messed up_.” That sentence playing in his mind, over and over, repeating non-stop like the song in his room right now.

Hanbin shakes his head lightly, trying to get away from his guilt before he decides to slam his back to the mattress. His fingers trailing over his lips, reminiscing Jinhwan’s lips scent.

“Mint…” Hanbin mutters unconsciously. It’s his favorite flavor, like what he always mention in every magazine interview, and Jinhwan’s lips happens to taste the same. Hanbin flushed at the thought. But the next second, he shakes his head again. “I’m sorry Junhoe, I really do.” Hanbin murmurs his apology, which will never reach Junhoe’s ears. Hanbin's heart filled with self-loathe. He was practically cheating with Jinhwan that time. And it was a really big mistake. But there it is, part of himself, still glad that it happened. At least by it, he could confess his love towards Jinhwan.

“But that was the last, I promise.” Hanbin shuts his eyes, feeling drowsy afterwards. As he tries to sleep, a tear fall from the corner of his eyes. Hanbin doesn’t bother to wipe it, instead, he’s grimacing in pain and let out some more, knowing real well it’s time to say goodbye to the feeling he’s been holding for years.

On the other side of the wall, Jinhwan is also crying. For the betrayal, for the feeling that suddenly blooming inside his heart.

Both are crying, but one cries for an end, the other cries for a start. They’re never meant to be together nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sister @pinkonified is the one that give me ideas about this. Luv yu <3  
> Next one is probably Jinhwan's centered


End file.
